Saying Goodbye
by Prujo
Summary: Prue says goodbye...


Saying Goodbye  
  
Since I was pretty disappointed in 'Charmed Again' for how they had Prue go. I decided to write a proper goodbye. I got this idea from the Charmed Boards. People where posting how they thought Prue would say goodbye. This is my idea of it. Well… here it is…Please tell me what you think.  
  
  
  
Saying Goodbye  
  
  
  
Piper sat in the attic looking though the Book Of Shadows. She shivered as she came to the page with Shax on it. Piper held back tears. Why did her big sister have to die? She closed the book and looked up. "Prue…I don't know if you can hear me…But…I just want to say I'm so sorry…I'm sorry that I lived and you died." More tears went down Piper's cheeks. "I love you so much…And I wish I could say goodbye…"  
  
  
  
"You can Piper." A familiar voice came behind Piper.  
  
  
  
Piper looked at the center of the attic, "Prue?"  
  
  
  
Prue smiled and nodded, "Yes Piper…It's me."  
  
  
  
"But how…? Are you staying?" Piper asked excitedly.  
  
  
  
Prue shook her head, "No Piper…I'm not. The Elders let me come down so I could say goodbye…They think we all deserve it."  
  
  
  
Piper didn't know what to say, "Phoebe, Paige, Cole, Leo." She quickly called out to her sisters and husband.  
  
  
  
In a moment all 4 of them came to the attic. "Piper what wr-" Phoebe didn't finish. "Prue?" Prue nodded. Phoebe walked up to Prue and hugged her, Piper soon joined in.  
  
  
  
Prue looked up to see Paige just standing there, looking down, "Paige." Prue said as she broke the hug. She walked up to her youngest sister. Put her arms around her. "Hi."  
  
  
  
Paige smiled. "Hi."  
  
  
  
After a minute Prue pulled away. She turned to everyone, "I'm sorry I can't stay long…I just can say goodbye." Prue walked up to Piper first, "Piper. You're the oldest now, so you have to protect the kids." Prue smiled lightly. Piper laughed slightly.  
  
  
  
Piper wiped some tears off her face, "Prue, I…I Just feel that our destiny is to die."  
  
  
  
Prue smiled, "Piper…It's everybody's destiny is die."  
  
  
  
"It will never be the same without you." Piper paused as more tears came, "I'll never live up to you."  
  
  
  
"Yes you will Piper…In your own way you will." Prue put a hand on her younger sister's face.  
  
  
  
"What if I need help…What if I need you?" Piper asked.  
  
  
  
"If you ever need my help or need me sweetie all you have to do is listen to your heart…I'll be there."  
  
  
  
"I love you Prue." Piper whispered.  
  
  
  
Prue hugged her sister once again, "I love you to Piper."  
  
  
  
Prue walked up to Leo, "Take care of her Leo." She hugged her brother in law.  
  
  
  
Then she walked to Phoebe. "Phoebe I want you to know something. My death is not your fault."  
  
  
  
Phoebe suddenly looked up, "Yes it is Prue…If I didn't go to the under world you would still be here!" Phoebe started to cry.  
  
  
  
Prue took her hand and wiped away her tears. "It would've happened anyways." Prue paused. "Or you or Piper could've of died, and believe me I would die a thousand deaths before either of you…Paige even got a scratch"  
  
  
  
Phoebe hugged her sister, "I love you…Thank you for being my big sister…and my mom."  
  
  
  
Prue patted her back lightly, "I love you to. And pleasure was all mine."  
  
  
  
Prue walked to Cole, and smiled, "If you ever hurt Phoebe I will hunt your all for eternity. "  
  
  
  
Cole smiled, "I'll hold you up on that."  
  
  
  
They hugged and Prue walked to Paige. "My turn?" Paige whispered.  
  
  
  
Prue nodded and laughed, "Your turn." Prue paused to figure out what to say to her baby sister. "Paige, I can only say I'm sorry I have never been there for you, and I'm sorry you have no memory of Mom…And if I could I'd trade every memory of mine of her just so you could have one…I would." Prue smiled and whispered so the others couldn't hear. "If you ever have any trouble with Piper…Talk to Phoebe, she been though it her whole life."  
  
  
  
Paige laughed, "I wish I knew you."  
  
  
  
Prue nodded, "Right back at you." She hugged her, "I love you."  
  
  
  
Paige hugged her back, "You too."  
  
  
  
She turned to everyone again. "I have to go."  
  
  
  
"Prue! Wait!" Piper yelled, "Before you go…What is like to die?"  
  
  
  
Prue smiled, "Well the whole going the thing hurt like a bitch but after that…You have no pain…And remembering things…Everything actually…The good things anyway. I mostly remembered you guys and Darryl…and Grams, Andy…Mom."  
  
  
  
"Are you happy?" Phoebe asked quietly.  
  
  
  
Prue nodded, "Yes. Yes I am. I mean I'm with Grams….And Mom…And Andy again….And in heaven you can only feel happy….Never sad or angry…Just happiness." Prue closed her eyes. "I have to go know…Goodbye." With that she was gone.  
  
  
  
Phoebe smiled she didn't really know what to say, "So who's hungry?"  
  
  
  
Paige smiled and followed Her down stairs, Cole no to far behind. "Coming Pipe?" Leo asked.  
  
  
  
Piper nodded, "I'll be down in a minute." Leo nodded and headed down stairs. Piper started to walk to the down. She stopped, and then turned around and looked at the place where her sister had been just moments ago. She smiled, "Goodbye Prue." She turned left the attic, closing the door behind her.  
  
  
  
The end.  
  
  
  
Hope you guys liked it! 


End file.
